Jeff The Killer
About "Jeff the Killer" is a creepypasta character depicted as a nose-less, grinning, white-skinned man with no eyelids and a black ring around his eyes. The character is frequently used as a popular Internet Screamer along with becoming a largely popular creepypasta story. The character is also frequently associated with the phrase "go to sleep" Origin The first known instances of the Jeff the Killer image come from a Japanese site known as Pya.cc where there were 2 distinct versions. Spread On August 14th, 2008, user killerjeff posted the image on the Newgrounds forums and claimed that the image was in fact, a picture of himself. On October 3rd, 2008, YouTube user Sesseur uploaded a video presentation of a creepypasta based on the character. Over the next eight years, the video gained over 700,000 views. It has since been removed. The screamer site known as "anne.jpg" featuring Jeff The Killer accompanied by a gunshot sound was created on September 9th, 2008. Over the next 8 years, the site was visited over 23 million times. An Urban Dictionary definition for the screamer was later created on July 30th, 2013. Debunkery The image is commonly believed to be a photoshopped image of Katy Robinson, a girl who was bullied to suicide by 4chan users for her weight in the Spring of 2008. The rumored photo of 4chan girl known as, "Katy Robinson" first began to spread as it appeared on Christian parody site, TrueChristian.com's hate e-mails section. The girl's name is actually Heather White, as shown in the page here. Along with her photos being shown, the owner of the site mocked and made her fell for the trick being which being told that she was on a parody site more than just a religious one. The primary image of Heather came across the net since 2004/05. A video by YouTuber and Creepypasta debunker, "Gage" reveals the discussion between him and Heather on Messenger about the "Jeff the Killer" image and the 4chan rumor of her alleged "suicide". A Pastebin of his convo is included in his description below, but can be clickable here.. What Gage knows so far is that he discovered the fact that Heather had nothing to do with the 4chan rumor going about on /b/ back in 2008, nor she was the girl behind the iconic photoshops of "Jeff the Killer". Rumors / New Origins According to some old 4chan users (known commonly as "oldf*gs"), they said in recent posts that the girl in the "Jeff the Killer" photoshop unedited is some Stickam girl who used to cam on sites for attention back around 2005. Despite her face looking unappealing to some, she ended up being made fun of on /b/ and impersonated by an anonymous user who stole her pic that was sent to a few users whom have entered her chat. Along with the impersonator trolling with the image, they wrote in the captions: "Am I pretty?". Considering the fact the monitor flash of her face turned out to be white, she looked kind of creepy and brutally got progressively photoshopped by numerous of anons. Others say it could be the attention-seeker herself, but we cannot confirm this yet. As the impersonator/girl complained about the shops, many more were apparently made until the time they left the forums. One person said the thread was epic and humorous, but to many, they stated the post, including OP's photo were not hilarious enough nor interesting. The thread was recorded back to at least 2005 before one of the photoshops crossposted to the Pya.cc site. An oldf*g from a recent post claimed that there was a much larger and uncropped photo of the girl in a dark messy room with clothes in the dresser's cabinets. A mirror on top was shown, along with her sitting or standing from a bed. Furthermore, most of the info (that came from oldf*gs) were what the girl's appearance was. Her appearance is supposedly either curvy or overweight, nationality is Hispanic/Latina and Caucasian, she has strawberry blonde hair, freckles, a mole, crooked teeth and big gums. All of this happened back in the year of 2005 when /b/ was infested with a lot of camgirls whom have joined there, such as Cracky-chan. None of this yet has been confirmed until proven otherwise.Category:Creepy Characters Category:Creepypastas Category:Youtube Memes